


For the Ends of Being and Ideal Grace

by aDream



Series: The Wonder(ful) Years/那些年 [11]
Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aDream/pseuds/aDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1993年，Neal结束了他为期5个月的FBI探员训练，他要做一个影响他之后生活，至少他的职业生涯的决定。Peter和他家人出席了毕业典礼，而这两个家伙等不及的想要独处。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Mr. Caffrey，请进。”

Neal收到一个要他完成了他的机械认证后去管理员办公室报到的消息。他只剩下最后的民权及审讯程序的模拟测试了，完成这两个后他就结束了。他的论文已经提交，他所有的考试都已经完成。明天早上的这个时候，他就会为毕业做好所有准备了。

也为他之后的生活做好了准备了。

有四个男人在那个房间里。他认出了其中一个，Michael Stokes特工，是他其中两个课程的辅导员。另外一个男人穿着温文尔雅，并带着学校的标志和铭牌 --- “C. Emerson。”另外两个都穿着西装，在他们的腰带的显著位置上有黄金盾牌的标志。

Agent Stokes正笑着，并示意他坐下。他甚至为他拉开了椅子。但是Neal很小心翼翼。

“是有什么问题吗，Sir？”除了Stokes之外，没有一个男人在他们脸上表现出任何表情。而Stokes已经离开了房间 –所以，什么帮助都没有。

“C. Emerson”称他是实习生的管理员，而其他两个agents则分别是SAIC的代表Hughes和AD的代表Bancroft。那两个男人都和Neal握了手。

“Mr. Caffrey，你知道你为什么在这里吗？”Emerson问。

“要我猜的话我会猜这是关于我毕业后的分配。”

“你已经在每一份调查问卷上表面你想要去艺术犯罪部门（Art Crime）。”

“是的，是这样的。我。。。”

Emerson抬起一只手，打断了他。

“你要知道Art Crime的位置并不好进。”

Neal点头。“我注意到，在过去十年里Art Crime都没有接受任何一个实习agent。”

“而你却一直都在表示你想要这么一个位置。事实上，你的论文都是在写关于Gardner博物馆劫案的。”

“我希望我对这个案件的研究和见解能有助于显示我能够胜任这个部门的任务。”

Emerson打开了一个文件夹，Neal足够看到并了解那是他的档案。他的目光移向房间内的其他两个男人。到目前为止，他们除了自我介绍外，一个字都没说。

那个档案关上是发出了很坚决的一声响声，把Neal的注意力拉回了Emerson。

“大多数和你差不多的学员都会寻找在一个职位在组织犯罪或反恐那里，而不是什么那么无聊，职员呈现人口老化迹象的部门。”

Neal觉得他自己脸红了。这进行的并不顺利，而他不知道该怎么去修补它。

“Caffrey – 你是你们班上的第一名。”这声明后面含有大量的愤怒。

“谢谢？”他不能自已的将他的回复变成了一句问句。

“你必须知道，你是你们班上所有东西的第一名。你无论在哪个学科都拿到了完美的分数，你有一个完美的枪械分数。你打破了所有体能的记录。照理来说你应该是难以忍受的，但是看了你的同学都认为认识你是有史以来最好的事情。”

Neal不知道该说什么。

“除非你将你的最好两个小测完全搞砸了，不然毕业典礼就会变成‘Neal Caffrey Show’—你明白我的意思吗？”

Neal摇了摇头，他真的不明白。

“你知道那里会发奖状给每一个毕业班 – 给那些最高分，体能训练，武器熟悉度，和受欢迎人物。”

这个Neal知道，他希望他能至少能在枪支熟悉度上能被提及。

但是Emerson让他吃惊了。“你将会得到以上所有。而那就是不可能发生。”

“Sir，所有我被自控作弊？”一种令人恶心的，冰冷的感觉袭击了他的腹部。所有的努力后得到的是这个？

Emerson很快就给出了回复。“不，不—当然不是。只是你的职业选择让我们为难。”

“如果Art Crime那里没有位置。。。”

Emerson再次打断了Neal。“你将我们放在了一个困难的境地，Caffrey。你的成绩在这里，我们毫无疑问会将你分配放在你的第一选择上。你应该知道，再做这个决定之前是有过一些讨论的。尽管Art Crime部门将被迁移至华盛顿，如果我们给了你这个位置，你晋升的机会将非常有限。”

该死 – Art Crime要移到D.C.？Neal不知道应该怎么做或怎么说。是的，他想要去Art Crime，但是他更想要去纽约。他舔了舔他的嘴唇。“我有什么其他的选择，sir？”

Emerson向后靠在椅子里，他的笑容第一次出现在他的脸上。“我会让助理副局长（Assistant Director）Bancroft和Agent Hughes和你谈这个。”

AD Bancroft概诉了他的工作主要在反犯罪，和药物毒品上，还会有一些和组织犯罪部门的联合行动。那些都是高调任务部队 – 这样的职位能够保证他在局里迅速的升职，特别是如果他直接归属于助理副局长的话。但是他们并没有吸引他。出去那些单词和承诺，他将那归结为喝很多的咖啡和和一群华南理工大学工作团队工作。

现在轮到Hughes了，他的高天阔论是一样的，除了Neal会在一个他新的叫做“White Collar”的部门工作，那专注与金融犯罪。

Neal立刻振作起来了，他突然想起一些他永远都不应该忘记的东西。这是那个Agent Hughes，Peter的新boss。

Hughes是一个长得很令人恐怖的混蛋 – 像是一个老版本的我们小学校长Hughes – 我想知道他们是不是亲戚，那不会很吓人吗？不管怎样，Hughes很严格，但是他真的很聪明，而且很公正。我可能只是个刚刚从菜鸟阶段出来的人，但是这对他来说一点影响都没有。他待我如他待其他人一样，他听我说话并鼓励我在行动中实行。他这真的让我很想要赢得他的尊重。

他将他的记忆放在一边，专注的听Hughes在说些什么。“我们现在在一个重大交易操作行动的中间，你的在证劵交易所的经验是无价的，Caffrey。你知道，作为一个像你一样的律师，嗯，有这样的口才和工资水准进入政府服务是很罕见的。”

Neal因为赞美而有些脸红。“我一直都计划着进入执法部门。如果FBI没有让我多等几年，我会在法学院毕业后直接申请的。”就算是他自己听起来，都觉得这话说的有点任性。那些agents咯咯的笑了。Neal不得不提出来，“我从事刑事辩护，sir。我知道这有点矛盾，如果你在追赶我以前的任何顾客的时候。”

“只有那些你曾经积极工作过的。”Hughes说。他靠在椅背上，等着看Neal是否会接受这个饵。

他是的

Hughes又提供了另外一个诱惑。“Art Crime要移去DC，并由于预算减少，他们将会失去一些员工和资源，所以如果他们有任何案件发生在我们的管辖区，我们会尝试去破解他们。这意味着你至少也得到一部分你想要的。”

Neal并没有在听到这个提议是就扑出去，尽管他应该这么做。他保持沉默，斟酌选择，和看潜在的问题。

Emerson站了起来并谢谢了AD Bancroft 和Agent Hughes，但是就在他们两个都准备离开的时候，Neal站了起来。

“Sirs – 谢谢你们对我的讲解。我知道你们的提议都非常的引人入胜。”

Bancroft笑了。“但是你真的很希望加入Art Crime？”

“不，sir。好吧，是的 – 但是这一刻我并不认为拿那项任务是对我最好的选择 – 就像Agent Emerson所建议的一样。”特别是当它要去华盛顿而不是在纽约的时候。

“所以，你对哪个位置比较感兴趣？”Bancroft的问题很温柔，让Neal感觉如果他选择反犯罪，他会很享受为这个男人工作。

“Agent Hughes，我有一个问题。”

男人点了点头示意他问。

“你有一个agent是你的工作人员 – Peter Burke？”

Hughes给了他一个奇怪的表情。“是的 – 他在做那个我和你说的内幕交易任务。他是一个很好的agent。”

Neal吞咽了一下，他即将踏入一个雷区，必须要仔细行走。“Peter是我的挚友。我们从高中就认识了。”

Hughes眨了眨眼，但是保持了沉默。

Neal继续道“我们也在一起上的哈佛，在我上哈佛法学院，Peter上商学院是我们住在一个房子里。这会是一个问题吗？”

Hughes简单的回答道，“你会有问题听从Agent Burke的命令吗？”

“不，完全没有。”Neal从来都没有那个问题 – 至少不是在他们私人卧室里。而*那*不是什么他现在，在这里该想的事情。

Emerson给了他一个好笑的表情。“你知道，Peter Burke是唯一的一个其他学员我能记得，得到了和你一样高的分数的人。他也席卷了整个荣誉板。是不是你们生长地方的水有什么特别的啊？”

Neal耸了耸肩。“Peter在哈佛的时候得到一个完美的成绩平均分，我一点都不惊讶。”当然他知道Peter也是他班上所有课程的第一名，但是他并不觉得他需要分享这个。

“所以，你是要来为我工作，年轻人？”Huhges的问法有一种不允许被拒绝的感觉。

Neal伸出手，Hughes握住了他。“如果你要我，sir。”

他们又谈了几分钟，Neal事实上感到需要向助理副局长道歉的必要。“你的提议是很诱人的，sir。”

“但是那不是你想要的，对不对？”

“我想如果我没有那么执着于Art Crime，或许。”

“你的父亲是一个警察，是不是？”

Neal不应该惊讶Bancroft知道这个 – 这当然会在他的档案里。但是他并没有看到这个问题的关联。“Sir？”

Bancroft阐明了他的观点。“他曾经是NYPD组织犯罪的一员。你难道不想要跟随他的脚步吗？”

Neal因为这个问题而吓了一跳，他不知道这个。“有那么一段时间，我想做的就是成为一个像我爸爸一样的城市警察。他死于华盛顿高地的一个食品店抢劫案，为了保护一些客人。那发生是我八岁。我的生活从此就改变了。”

Bancroft看起来有些想说的，但是他笑了笑。“你会和Agent Hughes一起在White Collar里工作的很好的。那里总是会有一些艺术画廊盗窃或伪造让你掺和一脚的。”

就这样，两个agents离开了。Neal看向Emerson，完全困惑于各个发生的一切。

Emerson也没有什么要补充的了，除了祝贺Neal。“你做了一个很好的选择。Reese Hughes是其中一个最好的，他知道怎么处理试用agents。你不会后悔的。”他拍了拍Neal的肩膀然后离开了房间。

Neal将他的手插在他的口袋里然后笑了。White Collar或者是Art Crime，都无关紧要。他要去纽约，和Peter一起。而他的选择让这一切都可能了。他会和Peter在同一个部门，同一个办公室工作。或许也会是同一个项目。

他不知道他应该高兴还是害怕。

 

Neal在最后两个模拟测试里拿到了很好分数，尽管他几乎无法控制他的喜悦。在审讯模拟后，监视教练把他拉到一边，轻轻的建议说在审讯一个犯人时最好不要咧着嘴笑得像一个白痴。尽管，这并没有影响到他最后的分数。

O’Donnell在Neal回到时就已经在房间里了，将他的衣服塞进行李箱里，处理那些衣服就像是尸体一样。

“怎么了？”Neal并不会吃惊如果他听到Walter被开除了。

“我被他妈的送到他妈的Kansas – 那个他妈的在Fort Walton的他妈的Resident Agency办公室，他妈的Kansas。Fuck，fuck me again。”

Neal眨了眨眼。他不认为实习探员会被派遣到那个小小的常驻机构办公室 – 他们相当于西伯利亚，尤其是在一个国家，没有办事处的时候。作为职业的开端---shit。但是，这是Walter O’Donnell，他认为他好看的外表和家族关系足够让他毕业并在华盛顿找到一个职位，或者是他的家乡洛杉矶。他从不学习，从不进行枪支练习，或者徒手战斗。Neal他自己甚至在至少两个课程里要背他出Hogan小巷。如果他的舅舅不是参议院，他可能已经被踢出这个程序了。这家伙就是一个彻底的失败者。但是仍然。“我。。嗯。。。很抱歉听到这个消息。”

Walter转向他。“你要去哪里，黄金男孩？Mr.我那么完美屎都不臭？”

尽管Neal轻视O’Donnell并从来没有隐藏过，但是他也有一个规则，就是不在一个人失意时落井下石。但是在他能说任何事之前，Walter自己回答了他自己的问题。

“我猜你要去加入那同性恋一大堆的Art Crime，是吧？你最好在归类文件时不要弯下腰。”

Neal看见红色。那里有很多的方法让他来处理这个。他可以将O’Donnell打一顿（这可能会在结束他的职业生涯在它开始之前），他可以简单的无视他（这大概是最好的方法），或者他可以对他在最低程度的伤害情况下造成最大限度的痛苦（这将会是最令人满意的）。

“事实上，不，我不是。他们给了我Art Crime的一个职位，后者要移去D.C.除此之外，我还有两个其他的诱人的邀请。反犯罪的助理副局长来到这里并投出了橄榄枝。纽约新部门White Collar的头也做了同样的事情。他们两个都是从纽约过来，只是为了和我讲话。”

“You son of a bitch.”

Neal试着不去笑。席卷O’Donnel的愤怒是可想而知的。“我接受了Agent Hughes 的邀请去White Collar。而且我还会得到在任何有关艺术犯罪的案件过来时得到第一手权利，就算我还是实习生。”

Wlater什么都没说，就如暴风般走出了房间，包拿在手上。Neal想这家伙会不会出现在毕业典礼上。

他结束收拾自己的包裹 – 除了他的西装。这是他的最爱，也是Peter最爱看他穿的。这也是他的幸运西装 – 他在几个审判中坐第二把椅，而这是那件西装他穿着的，当宣读判决时。每一次，他的(或者说他事务所的)客户都被判无罪。也是这是一个愚蠢的是，但是在那天他毕业时穿，感觉就很对。

Peter，不管怎样，也有他的幸运领带。

 

Peter将他的徽章别在腰带上，整理好他的西装，矫直了他的领带。这是他的幸运领带，在他第一次实行抓捕的时候他就带着这个，而他也准备带着这个，在他五个月以来第一次见到Neal的时候。

那是棕色的尼龙点缀着红色和橙色的圆点。或者那些是小花？这必须是世界上最丑的领带了。但是他不在意。这是他的幸运领带。

他母亲敲了他酒店房间的门。“甜心，准备好了吗？”

Peter没有麻烦去回答，只是让她进了房间。

“好吧，还有能比你更帅的吗？”她温柔的说着以母亲观点的时尚观。

“你是我妈，不管怎么样你都是那么认为的。”他对她笑了笑。

Cathy也笑了。“我想也是。但是这个领导，Peter。你从哪里买的，在Klein的促销专柜？”

Peter叹了口气。“我想Klein已经倒闭了将近20年了，妈妈。”

“我就是这个意思。”

“这是我的幸运领带。”他用一只手盖住它，为它辩护。

“是Neal给你的吗？”

“不！”

“不，当然他没有。Neal有品位。很好的品味。”

事实是，在他实行逮捕的那一天，Peter撒了咖啡在他的领带上。他早就应该知道不应该在火车上喝咖啡。因为他不能不打领带就去办公室，所以他只好花了5块钱在唐人街买了一个。他完全不知道，那天下午他会带领小队实行逮捕。

他妈妈并没有放任他。“这是Neal的毕业典礼。会照很多照片。你不能带着个领带。”

“妈！”他退了一步，躲开他妈妈紧握着的手。

“你没有带其他好一点的领带？”

“没，我没有。还有这真的是我的幸运领带。”

Cathy摇了摇头。“我为你父亲带多了条 – 一条蓝色漂亮的。我想那是Neal在几年前在父亲节时给你父亲的。你带那个。”她的语气带着不准反抗的意味。“你不会带着那个你脖子上的那条东西来让Neal尴尬。”

他并不认为Neal真的会太介意他的领带，但是除非他想和他母亲打对台，他必须要换掉它。

Peter拿起他的钱包和房间钥匙，跟着她来到她和他父亲的房间。“Ellen Caffrey有来吗？”Peter真的不想要问这个。当他和Neal在几周前说起时，他告诉他，他给她发了邀请函。

“是的，她来了 – 我们在吃早餐的时候见到她了。”

这令人惊讶，Peter小心的选择着他的用词。“她怎么样？”

“伤心和认命多过敌对。我从没想到她是那个。。。”

“那么偏执的人？”

他母亲点了点头。“但是你永远也不会真正了解一个人，对不对？Ellen当警察当了近乎40年，我从未听过她说一些话像是她对Neal所说的那样。那吓到我了。”

“她怎么可以还是那样子？”

他母亲看向他，悲伤使她看起来太老了。“她在这里，她在努力着。我想Ellen认识到，如果她完全疏远Neal的话，她会失去她唯一还剩下的一个家人。”

“那并不是问题的关键。”Peter试着控制他的愤怒。“她不应该憎恨他就因为他是。。而她不应该因为只剩下她一个人的关系而去寻找和解。那不对，而你知道的。”

他妈妈递给了他之前说过的那条领带，Peter解开了那条很丑，但是是幸运的领带。这一条事实上足够长到打一个双重温莎结，所以他这么做了，Peter必须承认这条比那个棕色的东西好看太多了，而后者被他妈妈扔进了垃圾桶了。Peter什么都没说，但是他捡了回来并将它卷了起来放进了口袋里。

“我回到，亲爱的。那不对 – 特别是对Neal来说。他爱Ellen就像她是他的母亲一样 – 而她也基本上算是了。”

“她还把Neal扔了出门就因为他告诉她他是gay。她叫他肮脏的基佬。”

“她为那感到后悔。”

“如果不是因为你和爸爸。。。”Peter将他的手插进口袋里，肩膀缩成一团。他转向他母亲，而她给了他一个淡淡的笑容。

“我们爱你，不管怎样。我们希望你能开心。”

Peter用双臂抱住了她，紧紧的拥在怀里。“谢谢你。”

Cathy让自己离开了他的怀抱。“先别谢我。我告诉Ellen她应该坐我们的匡迪科一起去。”

他紧咬牙关。“那她最好让她的嘴巴保持文明。”

“我已经这样告诉她了，不然我们会把她留在路边。”

他们在酒店大堂会合了他父亲和Neal的aunt。他爸爸有一个痛苦的笑容挂在他脸上，Ellen Caffrey – 那么曾经那么爱和关心Neal就像是她自己儿子的女人 – 强扭出一个痛苦的表情。他妈妈试图缓和事态，但是Ellen看他一眼都不愿意。这将会是一个舒适的旅程。

这一段路大概花半个小时，Peter有点惊讶当他向防卫战挥他的徽章是感到的愉快。再次回到这里感觉有点奇怪。

到学院主楼只有很短的一小段路，但是有些他需要做的事情。他并没有叫他父亲对付Neal的aunt，相反，他叫他爸爸给他们一点独处的时间。Joe拉着Cathy的胳膊走到了Peter的前方。

Ellen Caffrey站在那里，双手交叉放在胸前。“我们没什么需要说的，Peter Burke。”她说他的名字就像是有什么东西腐烂在她的嘴巴里一样。

“事实上，我们有。”他逼近她。“今天对Neal来说很重要 – 你会是那个温柔可爱并抚养他长大的那个女人。你什么都不会做 – 你明白了吗 –不要让他感到一丝的痛苦。”

Ellen咽了咽，早些时候的凶猛消失了，只留下一个老了，累了的女人。她看进他的眼睛里，最终。“在他出柜的时候我反应过度了 – 我很抱歉。我不是一个偏执狂。我也不是同性恋恐惧症。”

他没有直接说出他所想（‘你可以骗的了我’，）只是说，“我不能够强迫你去接受我们。”Peter推后了一步，给他们都留一点呼吸空间。“但是Neal爱你，他仍然需要你。你是那个他妈妈没有做到的母亲，这个间隔已经很深的伤害了他了。”

Ellen的姿势改变了。她的手臂没有再交叉胸前了，她只是抱着自己，就像是在抵御攻击一样。Peter的直觉告诉他，那里还有这些什么。一些他以前见过的东西。但是这不是一个正确的时间和地点来提任何问题。

“我在这里，不是吗？”

“是的，你是。只是来到这里，你都能让Neal感到很开心。他一直都爱着你，就算你不能接受我们的关系。你是他唯一的一个家人了。”Neal从未说过这个间隔到底对他有多大影响，但是Peter能在每一个假期，每一次生日，都没有接到Ellen的电话时他所受到的伤害。他能看到Neal眼中的光暗淡下去，当他的aunt在他的大学和法学院毕业典礼缺席的时候。

Ellen点头。“是的，我是。”她只说了这些，但是或许这些也就足够了。

他向她提供了自己手臂，她犹豫了一会但是最后还是圈住了他的手。他们加入了他的父母，来到中央礼堂，那里为毕业典礼做着服务。

他们找到了椅子，Peter离开了一会。他找到了一个他最喜欢的讲师并想要打招呼。他没有想到他会在这里遇见他的boss。

“Agent Hughes。”这相当尴尬。

“Burke。”Hughes向他点了点头，一点都不惊讶于在这里看到他。

他真的不知道该说什么，但是当Hughes没有多说一句话就离开时他自己在那尴尬中表现的想个笨蛋一样。Peter松了一口气。放在的灯光暗了下来，而他也回到了座位和父母一起。

Peter被逗乐了。演讲的学院局长和四年前的一样，而那个演讲大概也和四年前的一样。他半心半意的听着，眼睛扫过下面一层座位，那里坐着毕业的班级。他认为他在第一行发现了Neal，但是他不敢确定。

局长站到一边，一个导师开始谈到一个学员需要有非凡智慧，努力。Peter听到过这个，这是发表荣誉前的演讲。四年前他赢得了那个荣誉，和枪支熟练度。如果Neal也得到其中一个，那会很好。

他确实得到了。

而且得到了所有能够授予毕业生的奖项。这个小混蛋一点都不告诉他，他被选为毕业班的代表。他三分钟的演讲十分Neal的风格，聪明而且认真。快乐的小花在他的心绽放，这是他的挚友，他一生的伴侣。从一开始就有任何疑问他会被选为班级代表吗？

这也意味着Neal能够选择他想要的工作，这有点小担心 – 他们会因为分开而瓦解—Art Crime永远都不知道到底是什么分开了他们。

最后是每个学员从导师手里接受他们的徽章和凭证的时间了。当Neal的名字被叫到是，Peter听到了一声啜泣声。Ellen在哭。

“他的父亲会很自豪的。”

他拍了拍她的手。“你为他感到自豪吗？”

她没有从舞台上移开她的眼睛，但是用很样低的声音回答道。“是的，非常。”

“那就告诉他。”

TBC


	2. For the Ends of Being and Ideal Grace

Neal挤出了新agent和他们家人的人潮，接受了大家的祝贺和祝愿。他也停了几次来和他的讲师和交谈，同时密切关注着所有现任的FBI agent。

而他就在那里，微笑着，无与伦比。Neal必须要强迫自己没有向Peter伸出手。不是这里，不是现在。这过去的五个月就像是五年一样。

Peter微微向左侧了侧头，而Neal的心脏差点因着而停止了。

距离上次Neal和他的aunt见面已经有7年了，自从7年前她告诉他，他不配拥有Caffrey这个名字时。Peter有预想当他们从aunt家出来时他的父母会需要控制住他的脾气，Neal从未想过他的Aunt Ellen会说出如此恶毒的话。

这大概不是最好的地方来进行一个这样让人惊讶的重逢，但是Neal不会放过这样的机会。她伸出她的双臂，他走进去，紧紧的搂住了她。她感觉瘦了，老了，那个曾经的眼里都市警察已经变成了一个小老太太了。

他希望他没有哭。那是绝对不能做的，不是在他成为FBI agent的第一天。Ellen最终放手了，在她耳语完她有多么的自豪，他父亲会有多么的自豪后。那些词是他永远都不想承认的他伤口的镇痛膏药。

Neal转过身，Aunt Cathy和Uncle Joe也在。他们两个都因他赢得了那么多的荣誉而称赞了他，而他偷偷的瞥了Peter一眼。那里有一个奇怪的感觉突然冒出来 --- 他没有预计到，如果Peter嫉妒 了，他宁可全都不要。

但是从他眼中的自豪来看，那是Neal需要担心的最后一件事情。

那里准备了饼干和蛋糕给所有的毕业生及其客人。Aunt Ellen和Peter的父母拿着空盘子到处徘徊，不给他一个短暂的时间让他和Peter独处。他看到Agent Hughes正和局长谈话，Neal希望他不会过来说任何事情，在他有这个机会告诉Peter有个他的实习任务之前。或者更糟，Peter看到Agent Hughes，然后想要将他介绍给他的boss。他用自己还要回房收拾东西的借口来看了，并希望Peter能够理解他的用意。

他理解了，在他后面离开了礼堂。

“Hey there。”Neal眨了眨眼，并不是什么雄辩的短句。他必须要说些什么，不然他不知道该怎么开始。

“Hey，yourself。”Peter只是和他并肩而走，他的嘴角弯起一个淡淡的笑容。

“这个地方一定让你想起很多事？”

“Hmmm，或许。没什么特别怀旧的。”  
Neal咬着嘴唇，因为Peter漠不关心的想法有一点点受伤。他什么都没有说，直到他们来到了转角，来到了他的房间。他随意的向Peter说，“我的室友昨天就离开了。我猜他想要在城市里过完最后一个晚上，在他去Kansas做他的实习任务之前。”

“Kansas没有FBI办公室。”Peter评论道。

“不，那里没有。Walter被派去当常驻警察。”Neal也曾经写信告诉过Peter关于他那懒惰的室友的事情。

Peter轻笑，“所以，整个房间都归我们了？”

“Yeah。”仍然因为Peter的态度而感到一点困惑，事实上他还没有问他到底他被分配到哪里，Neal摸索了一下他的钥匙。他最终打开了房门。

Peter将他推进了房间。他打开了灯，踢上房门，锁上锁，接着就如同一头狮子面对他的猎物一样向Neal袭来。Peter将他推向墙，在他两腿间挤进一条腿，并像一个生气男人一样拉扯着他的衣服。

那会杀了Neal，但是他推开了Peter。“等，等下 – 我们不可以。不是这里。”

“Oh，是的，我们可以。”Peter吻了他，而Neal不能反抗，他不想要反抗。在过去5个月里他都渴望着Peter的触碰，而现在，他在这里了。Peter的嘴贴着他的，打开他，并填满了他。Neal回吻了他，品尝着他嘴里的味道，一丝淡淡的牙膏和咖啡，以及不可忍受的Peter Burke的味道。

他们跌倒在Neal的床上，Peter长而结实的身体完美的靠着他，他的臀部抵着Neal的，Peter的阴茎像一个热的野兽，Peter的手放在他身上，这足以让他疯狂，足以让他忘记那些等着他们的人。

“太他妈想你了，太他妈想你了。”Peter擒住了他的双手，把它们举过他的头，他的另一只手解着他的皮带。“我以为我可以等到今晚。但是看到你站在那里，在领奖台上—如此漂亮，如此完美。而没有人知道你是我的。你全是我的。”

他压着他，Neal知道如果他们没有控制自己，他们会在几分钟内完蛋。但是Peter让着变得那么不可能，他充满占有欲的词语，他的亲吻 – 这个男人该死的野蛮，偏偏Neal爱这个。

“Peter – 拜托。我们要停下来。我们。。。”

Peter亲吻着他，他的舌头在他的嘴里一样有效，插科打诨。但是Neal推开了。“我不能回到那里然后看起来就像你刚刚操过我一样。停下。”他事实上用了一些他在这里学会的肉搏技巧将Peter翻了下去。Neal最终骑在Peter的身上，而后者正看着他就像他刚刚赢得了一枚奥运奖牌，早些掠夺似的饥饿现在变成了爱和骄傲混合。

“我们现在不能做这个。”Neal从Peter身上起来，退到了房间的另一边。

“那你为什么带我来这里？”Peter的笑容是纯粹的诱惑。

“我们要谈一谈。”

笑容从Peter的脸上消失了，变成了关心。“怎么了？”

“没 – 没什么坏的。至少我希望不会是。”

“Neal，怎么了？”

他舔了舔他的嘴唇，无法解释的紧张感。“你知道我真的很想要去Art Crimes，对吧？”

“Yeah，你一直都这么说。你不会告诉我他们没有给你吧。”

“Yeah，他们给了。就算那里已经有超过10年没有接受实习生了。”

“那到底怎么了？”

“Art Crime要移去D.C.”

Peter跳了起来，一只手穿过他的头发。“Shit。Shit。Shit。”他倒回床上，脸上每一条痕迹都在表现着他的沮丧。“我猜我们还是能有一些周末的时间在一起。”

Neal在旁边坐下，让他的手臂环住Peter的肩膀，假装同情他。“Hmm，我们总是可以在费城的Bellevue会合。你可以从纽约乘火车。”

Peter一脸迷茫的看着他。“那里不是传染过Legionnaire病的地方吗？”

“那里重新弄过了 – 现在是一个四星酒店。我因为一些公事在那里住过几次。”

Peter耸耸肩，他身体的每一个线条都在表现着他的沮丧。“如果那是我们要做的，那我们就那么做。但是我会很想你的。”

Neal同情Peter了，如果这再进行下去哪怕多一刻都对他不公平。“但是，好消息是，我们不需要这么做。我回绝它了。”

Peter眨了眨眼。“什么？”

“Art Crime失去了他们大部分的预算 – 而我被强烈建议不要选择这个任务。”Neal继续，“就算是这样，我一听到它要移到D.C.的时候，我就知道我不会要它了。我根本无法接受一个要离开你那么远的任务。”他笑着吻了Peter。

“你个小。。。”但是Peter也笑了。“你要把我弄疯了。所以—你要去哪里？”

Neal咬着嘴唇，努力尝试着不要大笑起来。他们曾经有过这样的一次对话，不是吗？“White Collar。你的boss，Hughes，昨天从纽约过来了，给出了他的倾向。如果我是一个好孩子，我会有机会得到任何来到办公室的艺术盗窃案件。”当Peter什么都没有说的时候，Neal不得不问一句，“你ok对吗？我也被提供了一个反犯罪的职位 – 代理副局长现在估计也还会愿意要我。”

“我当然ok – 但是我们将要非常小心。”Peter很认真，但是他的眼睛都在发光。

“只是想让你知道，我告诉Hughes我们从初中开始就是很好的朋友，我们在哈佛还住在一起。他只是担心我是否能接受来自你的命令而已。不过我没有告诉他我已经知道你喜欢怎么样的咖啡了而已。”

“你真的很让人为难，Caffrey。”

“但是你还是爱我不管怎样？”

Peter扑哧一笑，而这就是他需要的全部答案。“我们最好走了 – 我们的家人会开始想知道我们在做什么了。”

“Oh，我想他们大概猜到了。”Neal不能自己的窃笑了。他看向镜子并整理好他的领带和洗澡，弄好他的头发。Peter真的重创了他。在他们整理好自己回到礼堂时，大部分agent和他们的家人都已经离开了。Peter的父母和他的aunt正和大部分人交谈，和Agent Hughes交谈。

“Burke，Caffrey。”Hughes向他们问好。“有什么原因你们让你们的家人自己在这里呆了那么久吗？”

Neal希望他没有脸红，但是他的脸感觉很热。“我需要，umm，要，umm，我—我需要告诉Peter有关我的任务的事情。我想最好是在私下。”Hughes严厉的表情依然没有变化。“Sir。”

那浅灰色眼睛的镭射焦点转向了Peter。“Caffrey在我们单位工作你有任何问题吗？”

Peter，大概什么习惯与他boss的严厉举止，看起来自信多了。“不，一点都不。”Neal松了口气，他没有再细说。

Agent Hughes看—或者说瞪—着他们两个，和Neal的aunt以及Peter的父母说了再见，并告诉他们周一早上不要迟到，他们有满满的行程后就离开了。Neal松了口气。

Aunt Ellen伸出她的手臂，“Neal，和我走走。”他握住她的手，再一次因为她的瘦小而感到吃惊。他们率先走进了明亮的春天下午。

“对不起。”她拍了拍他的手。

Neal什么都说不了  
“我错了，因为各种原因。”

Neal将他的脸转向她，淡淡的意识到Peter和他的家人就在附近，周围还有其他人。“我—我从未想过你会是那个断开我们的人。你只是那么豁达，公平。你曾经打了我屁股就因为我叫了某个人基佬 – 然后，你就这么叫我了。你说你很惭愧因为我是我父亲的孩子。”他的呻吟很低，但是他不能让那些痛苦不出现在他对声音里。

Ellen抓住了他的手，轻轻拍着。“我知道—我很抱歉。我从那一刻起就感到很抱歉。”

“那为什么？为什么你离开了我？为什么你等了那么久？”一个想法突然闯入Neal的脑袋。“你病了吗？”

他摇着她的头，“不。我只是老了，累了。还很后悔。”

沉默变得很不舒服，Neal不想要这种间隔再持续一分钟。“我们能不能。。再变成一个家族？”眼泪堵塞了他的喉咙。“我很想你。”他想过所以可能会有这一个对话的地方，但Quantico的停车场不在那张单子上。

“当然，如果你能原谅我。”

Neal可以简单的说，‘当然’，但是他需要知道他的aunt是真的接受了他的性取向，他和Peter的关系，或者她是要无视这个并假装他是直的。“我爱Peter，他爱我。我们在一起已经超过10年了，没有什么会改变。我们不会假装这不是真的。”

他的aunt接受了这个，或者看起来是的。“我只是想要你开心。安全。而不是生活在一个你总是需要隐藏自己的世界。”Ellen摇着她的头，就像她想要说些其他什么似的。

一辆车停在了他们旁边，那是Burkes，Peter开着家庭轿车。他帮助她的aunt进到后座，将他的行李放好，自己也进到车里。在此期间，Uncle Joe移到了后座。“想你们男孩会想要做到一起。”

Peter的父母坚持要带他们去吃一个很贵的意大利餐厅来庆祝。Aunt Cathy打掉了他的手，在他试着去买单时。Neal应该早些把那个搞定的，但是这一切对他来说都有点太过了。Peter。纽约。Aunt Ellen。

他并不是那种在阳光灿烂的日子里寻找阴影的人，但是，该死的 – 那里总是会有些什么要来的，当然。

 

Peter正和耐心斗争着，但是那没有用。他很硬。性沮丧。硬的就像是宽4寸厚2尺的木头。

而他却什么都不能做。

“Aunt Ellen – 你今晚住在DC吗？”Neal很关心，他的声音里充满了爱和关心。Aunt和他的侄子和解了，但是他了解Neal。他*了解*Neal，Peter能够说出Neal到底有多紧张。他们晚一点要谈谈这个。

“不，我订了傍晚的飞机回Fort Lauderdale。”她先看了一眼Peter，然后是他的父母。“如果有人能把我带到机场？”

他爸爸添完了调羹上残留的最后一点提拉米苏，轻描淡写的说“男孩们今晚要就在D.C.，然后周日坐火车回去，但是Cathy和我很乐意载你去机场。”

Ellen在提到他和Neal的时候脸红了—或许她还像她想的那样那么接受他们两个在一起。但是她对Neal笑了并给了他一个要说话的表情。Peter不是很确定她的消息是什么。

那个Neal和他父母对于谁买单的小争吵让他分心了，他妈妈打了Neal的手，而他也放弃了他的风度。“这是你的庆祝，甜心。”

最后所有人都起身离开。Peter慢慢起身，那个他裤子里愚蠢的错误让他很难站立。他系好他西装外套，庆幸那是长款。Neal在笑他，这是他肯定的。

他爱他的母亲和父亲，永远不会吝惜他们片刻的时间,但该死的，已经5个月了。

5个长， 寂寞，禁欲月。

如果他们没有那么快离开，他就要被举报公众猥亵了。他已经没有选择。而Neal看着他，他的蓝眼睛闪烁着 – 他清楚的知道他脑子里发生了什么。当他和Neal独处时，他会要Neal为此付出代价。一些他们都很享受的东西。

男仆将他父母的车停好，所有人说再见。Peter特别注意了一下Ellen和Neal。他的直觉告诉他有什么东西他需要听。只是不是现在。

“想要走回酒店吗？”Neal双手插在口袋，完全不关心Peter几近致命的情况下的忧郁双球。

Peter不认为他能够坚持，他伸出手，他生命中唯一的一次，一部出租车奇迹般的出现。他转过身，发现Neal同样也伸出了手，手指间还夹着一张20.

他什么都没说，只是打开门让Neal滑进去。

“The Woodley Park Sheraton, please.” Neal告诉了司机他们的方向。

他们拼排坐着，大腿靠着大腿，但是也就这样而已。Peter想知道是否有一天他可以打一只手臂在Neal的肩膀将他搂近，且并不用在意公众的责难，危害他们的职业生涯，或者在他们头上被偏执狂用铁矿标签着。

Peter很确定他身体里的所有血液都集中在他的鸡巴上，特别是现在他脑袋里想的唯一一件是就是让Neal裸着，触碰着他，操着他。最后一次发生这种事这么糟糕的时候他们还在高中。它几乎尴尬 –等待，不。它就是尴尬 – 他已经29岁了，不是什么色情不懂控制的青少年。他曾经这样过，做过，而那差点杀了他。

Neal似乎没有半点勃起。他坐那，看着窗外，遥不可及的月亮。回想这个下午，Neal是怎样在他们做爱中途时叫停的，Peter开始怀疑或许Neal不想要他了。他可以给Neal一个快速的口活 – 他知道怎样去准备他，怎样让他起来，怎样让他在几分钟之内射的像火车一样。特别是在他们分开那么久之后。

或许那里还有其他人，或许已经结束了。他握紧了拳头，然后强迫他的手松开。这么没有安全感很愚蠢。Neal又没有和他分手。他不是放弃了他想要再Art Crime工作的理想，只为了他们能够在同一个城市吗？

“你ok？”

那是自从他们进出租车以来Neal对他说的第一句话。“Yeah，很好，只是。。。”他低头看向他的裤裆。

“Hmmm—yeah。同样的问题。”Neal在座位上移动了一下，他的外套滑落，露出了他大规模的勃起形状。他们互相咧嘴一笑，Peter觉得他的焦虑已经离开了。就像过去一样。

车子停在酒店门前，Neal付了钱。Peter跟着他后面，试着尽量不跛行。Neal什么都没说，但是会不时的看向他，那该死美丽，和什么都知道的笑容挂在他嘴角。

电梯里面出来他们俩没有其他人，Peter伸手越过Neal按下他们的楼层。而他完完全全震惊已经高兴的是，Neal也伸出了手。他抚摸着Peter的手，并缠绕住手指，吸附着他的手，他的拇指划过他手腕上的大骨头。

Peter想他大概会因为着触摸而晕倒。那并不淫荡，也不是渴望的姿态。只是简单的肯定，肯定他们是属于彼此的。

电梯停在了他们的那一层，但是Neal没有放手。“带我到你的房间。”

Peter艰难的咽了咽他喉咙中的硬块。未经思考，他的手 – 那个被Neal束缚住的 – 翻转过来，并握住。他们的手指交缠，他们携手，走在安静的走廊上。他看见他们，连在一起就行恋人，那么美丽 – 而这不是一个错误。从来都不是 – 但是却很危险。

他在他房间前停下，在不分开他和Neal的接触下拿到了钥匙。当他们到达酒店时，Peter认为他自己几乎不能够控制住自己。欲望，禁欲然后是挫败，都让感觉到很困难。但是Neal温柔的触摸稳定了他，是他的紧张平静了下来，让他明白，从这个时刻开始，他们就拥有余生在一起度过。这让他的紧张转换成了某种单纯的，简单的感情。

一个温柔的拉扯，现在他们就站在房间的中心了。

“终于可以独处了。”Neal的笑容是纯粹的甜蜜，他向他伸出手。

但是Peter向后退了一步。“等等。”

“怎么了？”

“这种时刻一生只会有一次 – 我。。。”他感觉自己脸红了。“我想品尝它。”这听起来很蠢 – 就像他们是新娘和新郎，而这时他们的新婚之夜。

Neal没有笑，他没有做出暗讽，或者严厉的评论。他只是站在那里，充满着喜乐。

当Peter向他伸出手时，Neal走近了，并开始解开他的衣服。

“不，不是今晚。让我来照顾你。拜托。”

“Peter---” 他的名字是一声充满挫败感和欲望的吐息。

“嘘 – 让我来。。。”他将手放在Neal的肩膀上，并让他坐下。

“只是今天早上的报复？”

他亲吻了Neal，只是他的嘴角。“不—不。我只是想要慢慢来。我想要这个是关于你的，只为你。你能明白吗？”

“Peter，怎么了？”Neal的声音被染上了关心和忧虑。

他触碰了Neal的脸颊，手指滑进他的卷发。“有多少次我只是要了你？压倒你？就像我想要在你的脖子上弄上一个标签写着”Peter Burke的财产，敢动，你们后果自负。”

“你不会认为我。。。认为我背叛你？找了其他人？”Neal惊呆了。

“不，天啊，没有。我了解你 – 而那也不是我的意思。”Peter舔了舔嘴唇，试着找到那些词。“只是我知道我有点时候有点野蛮 – 我掌管一切。就像今天早上 – 我一秒都没有想过你真的想要什么，如果你没有停止我的话。”

Neal将他的手盖住Peter的嘴，安静了他。“听我说 – 我爱你。我爱你对我做的一切，你让我感觉到的东西。如果我不，你真的认为我不过强壮，不够聪明去告诉你吗？我是自愿的，你知道。如果我不爱你对我做的事，我会讲清楚。而你属于我就像是我属于你一样。”Neal的手划过Peter的嘴到他的下巴，他的手指就像是一个热辣的烙印。“明白了吗？”

Peter点头。“但是今晚，这会十分特别。拜托？”他想希望对Neal来说，他没有听起来就像他听到他自己的那样可怜。

“你不需要乞求，你知道的。”

当然他没有 – 这正是现在让他烦恼的那部分 – 这不需要他掌管一切，但是他在掌管一切。他不知道怎样用其他的方法来做这个。

Neal只是站在那里，等着。期待着，并不是被动。Peter只是被他丰富的感情压的有点喘不过气。要求反方向来的声音不停回响在他耳边，而他之前只是有点尴尬，那现在他的脸颊已经滚烫了。但是这并不能让他停止。他吻他，试着不去征服，这是成为那个爱，或被爱的男人。Neal在他嘴里哼着他的愉悦，Peter找到了他需要的单词。是的，是其他人写下来的，但是这一个时刻对那些句子来说是完美的。

“我如何爱着你？让我逐一细诉。。。”他的等了一会，为了那些不可避免的窃笑和嘲笑。但是那没有到来。Neal笑着，如果是真的，他笑的越来越甜。Peter的手滑过Neal的肩膀，然后滑进西装外套下。他拉下它，让它从Neal的手臂中出来，然后扔到地上。他的手停放在Neal的二头肌那，他身体的热度透过那很好的棉衬衫温暖了他的手掌。

“我爱你之深邃，之宽广，之高远。。。”Peter的手从Neal的手臂滑到他的手腕，发现他的衬衫袖口是法国的，他的袖扣是纯金的。他不得不笑。不管是不是FBI agent，Neal不会是Neal如果他不喜欢他的那些好衣服。Peter打开了一个袖口，然后另一个。他将袖扣放进了他对上衣口袋做安全保管，然后黄金领带夹也加入了它们。Neal只是站在那里，接受着Peter的服务。他松开了Neal的领带，丝绸摩擦的声音大的惊人。

诗句填满了那些静谧。“尽我灵魂所能及之处-犹如探求。。。”Neal的衣服的纽扣已经解开了，但是他等着，在揭示前回味着那一时刻。当Neal抬起他的手来脱掉衣服时，Peter推开了它们，自己脱掉了衣服。他终于和肌肤接触到了。就和以前一样熟悉，但是那里也有些变化。几个月的体能训练增加了质量 – 那里绝对有肌肉，而且十分清晰，Peter和他的美好的心愿斗争着。终会有时间让他来挑战Neal的，会有时间来探索那些体能训练给他带来的力量。

“玄冥中神的存在和美好之极。”他不想要将他的嘴唇靠在Neal的身体上，在他一个肩膀上留下一个热和潮湿的吻，然后是另一个。Peter的嘴唇来到他的锁骨，他的拇指放在Neal的躯干，只是在他紧致的乳头下方一点点。他的绕着Neal走了，支撑着他的身体，松松的抱着他当他想做的所有事情是狠狠的拥紧Neal时。

他轻语道，“我爱你如每日之必需，阳光下和烛焰前都少不了。Neal向后靠向Peter，他的头靠在他的肩膀，一个纯粹信任的时刻。Peter的手挡住Neal的臀部，感受着那里的力量。是的，他的阴茎 – 几分钟前他的下身掌控他一切的时刻– 去寻找它自己的快乐，在Neal的臀部间摩擦。当Neal向后摇晃时，Peter的双臂绕着他的腰，停止了他。这并不是关于他自己的愉悦 – 还不是时候。

“我只有的爱着你，像人吗争取他们的权利。。。”那些诗句持续从他嘴唇流出，这是一个断言，也是一个诱惑。已经没有什么尴尬的了 – 那些诗是他感情的完美写照。不过这个世界对他们的看法怎样，它什么也改变不了。他们就是他们，没有什么羞愧能让他们减少感情。

“我纯洁的爱着你，如人们在赞美前会垂首。。。”Neal笑了，在纯洁这个单词出来时他轻声一笑，Peter也不得不笑，他的双手在Neal的腹部游走，玩弄着他肚脐周围紧致的皮肤，用他的食指温柔的操着，当他的另一只手寻找着下方那硬硬的肉时。他不能再等了，Neal也不能了，他们两个都在摸索着Neal的皮带扣。Neal事实上因沮丧而咆哮了，Peter在他太阳穴上留下一吻示意他安静。最终，Neal的裤子掉在了地上，他的内裤也紧随其后。Peter又一次想要笑了 – 还能有什么比一个男人只穿着黑袜子和鞋子更奇怪的吗？除了这是Neal而他是完美的。Peter让他脱掉了他的鞋子，然后他跪了下来，抚摸着Neal的大腿然后是小腿前之后才退去他的袜子。抬头看他，Peter必须怀疑这世上是否还有其他更完美的生物。他可以让这个结束的缓慢，带着很长的诱惑，他可以含住Neal在他嘴里，让他在愉快中抱怨。他可以把他拉下来，然后做一切他在过去5个月中先要做的事情 – 所有Neal想要做的事，但是当Neal伸手触碰他的太阳穴时，Peter知道他必须完成他开始了的事情。

“我爱你，带着我昔日悲伤时的那种激情，童年时的那种诚意。”Neal耳语着那句子，Peter因这句和现实如此接近而震惊。在那一刻，Neal不再是被动的接受着Peter的崇拜。他拉起他，把他带到了床上。

他们两个同时说了，Neal的嘴唇贴着Peter的耳朵，在他扯着他的衣服时，那些词语如同一个口头的纹身。“我爱你，抵得上往日对圣者怀有的如今似以消逝的那种爱。。。”Peter靠着Neal的肩膀呼吸着他自己的单词，热，冷，所有的感觉都集中在了那一点。他们跌落在床上，Neal在他身下躁动着。“我要你，我现在就要你。拜托。”

Peter脱去衣服，重新爬回Neal的上方，爬进他的手臂，支撑在Neal大腿中间。他们的身体在一起工作 – 皮肤因他们汗水而湿滑，摩擦完美的搭配着他们的欲望。剩下的那些诗句，消失在他的身体靠着Neal的身体里的韵律 – 如此熟悉又如此新鲜。欲望爆发，Peter也再控制不住了—不能够在Neal的双手和他嘴唇的刺激下控制住。他意图慢慢来，但是这个意图也因吸引而消失了。Neal气喘着他的名字，他的爱和他欲望的高潮。他在Neal身上洒下了他自己，Neal也紧随其后。

黏黏的，筋疲力尽，和完全的快乐，他将Neal搂紧，曾经被遗忘的十四行剩下的诗句。“我爱你，无论发生什么，我会爱你直到我死去的那天，会爱你直到永恒戛然而止。”

 

那么多年来他们在一起，Peter从未有意勾引他，让他感到他那么被爱。他们是男人，而Peter只差一年就30了 – 任然和比利山羊一样性欲旺盛。性从来没有普通，常规过。Peter是如此的喜欢主导，让Neal想他会在他停止回应那个之前变成灰尘和骨头。但是刚刚那个使他们之间一个独特的时刻 – 并不仅为了那首诗，尽管Peter一边背诵一边和他做爱超越了美妙。那是关于关心，和Peter表现出的克制。

Neal在他们还在Quantico的宿舍时就意识到，那个长且几乎折磨人的午餐以及坐出租车回酒店的时候，Peter一直都处于控制的刀锋边。他期待着那个野兽，知道只要他们一独处，Peter就会压倒他。当然，他从不介意这个 – 这是Peter的天性去控制，而他的，被控制 – 但是只是被Peter。只有Peter。但是尽管这样，有点时候他渴望着一部分，能温和放缓。他并没有期待它今天 – 这或许也是为什么这会是它那么剧烈。他不知道发生了什么，他不知道Peter是如何驯服他的欲望的。但是在这一刻，他不在乎。

Peter依偎着他，他的手沉重，占有欲强的休息在他被精液涂满的腹部。Neal用他的嘴唇扫过Peter的额头，然后小心翼翼的抽身出来。除去完美的诱惑，他们会被黏在一起，如果他没有清理干净的话。Neal快速的去了一趟浴室，擦干净了自己，又拿了一块布去清理Peter。

Neal站在那里，看着他熟睡的恋人 – 他太想念这个了。不只是性，还有在事后在黏糊糊的混乱中睡着。这是象征着他们在一起是一段舒服的关系，他们可以---没有面具，没有谎言，不需要打扮的漂漂亮亮。他的嘴唇扭曲了一下 – 至少对他们彼此来说没有面具和谎言。对这个世界来说，则是建立在面具，谎言和不理解的外面。

他们在读哈佛的时候就过的很小心，现在只会更糟。在一起工作，职位不平等。那个风险是可怕的，甚至是致命的。Neal不禁想起Peter的uncle，他的生命因为不被宽恕而缩短了。

Peter嘀咕着什么，向床的另一边伸出手，打断了Neal的遐想。他坐在他旁边，清理了他的恋人。Peter睁开眼睛对他笑，这让Neal想起来对他自己的狩猎结果很满意的沉睡的狮子。“你在这里。”

他将毛巾扔到床头柜，倾身向Peter，吻了他。“是的，我在这里。”

“Hmmm，你还是太远了。”Peter拉下他，直到他躺在他身上。“这样好一点。”

Neal让自己蜷缩在Peter的身体里，将他的额头靠着他的肩膀。“这让我很害怕，直到我有多么爱你。”

Peter将他抱近，明白所有Neal没有说出口的事情。“我们会好好的，相信我。”

Fin


End file.
